Let me in
by The poisoned rose
Summary: Sometime when you are sad; you just want to conceal it inside. letting it grow and fester while you mask it outside. there are times when you need to show weakness. sometimes you need to voice your pain. always know someone will be there...all you have to do is let them in. rated T if needed I will up the rating.


**Let me in**

**by**

**The Poisoned Rose**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**a one-shot fic for Discord and Fluttershy enjoy. Disclaimer: I own nothing from MLP:FIM I just like the show. I only own Freak who is my OC. And the song: let me in. is my creation.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Discord could be seen sitting on the edge of one of the castle towers. He was slumped over slightly; almost as if he was feeling a great amount of sadness. Suddenly a small gray cloud appeared in above him. Which some people would assume to be one of Rainbow dashes, pranks. Except this time it was not one of her pranks. His emotions were actually starting to pour over and by letting them truly take him over. His powers would actually morph into the emotion he was feeling. Suddenly a small boom of thunder came from the cloud; followed by a huge downpour of rain. Completely soaking him to the bone in a matter of minutes. He just simple shook his head before summoning a small umbrella; which he had opened almost immediately, but as soon as he opened it. He immediately regretted the action...well he didn't regret it. Simply because the umbrella he had summoned; had small holes in it. Allowing the rain to continue to fall onto him. He just released a groan of anger and threw it to the side; except when it made contact with the ground. It did not explode. Instead it turned into a cloud of dust; which cleared only a few seconds later. Revealing a huge patch of roses'; half of them were crimson red and the other half was black. He then brought his lion paw up to his face; almost as if he was trying to hide his face from the world.

Unknown to Discord, a certain princess of the night was watching him. She had a look of pity on her face; wishing that she could help him with the pain he felt, but how could she help him? If she did not know what was causing his pain. "Sister?" A calm voice asked from behind her; which caused her to turn around. Only to see her older sister-the princess of the sun- Celestia.

"How is he doing?" Celestia asked clearly worried about the lord of chaos.

Luna simply shook her head; a small frown appearing on her face, "I am afraid that he is not doing well." She answered as she looked back towards Discord; once again wishing that she could offer aid, or at least some form of comfort.

"Every time this day comes to pass; he always feels like this." Celestia said as she got to her sisters side. Allowing her to see him as well, "I have tried asking Freak, if he knows anything about his acquaintances sadness. But even he is feeling great sadness." She continued which seemed to confuse her little sister.

"Why would Freak be sad?" Luna asked in a voice of confusion, "Normally he just looks. How does he put it? Pissed off." She continued.

"No matter how strong the creature is; they also have other feelings. Although he is not showing it like Discord, I can feel the sadness radiating from him." Celestia answered before she released a small sigh of sadness, "And, I swear the last time I approached him. I almost cried from the sadness that he was holding inside of him." She continued.

"Is their a way that we can help them?" Luna asked as she looked towards her sister; hoping that her older sister would have an answer.

Celestia simply shook her head, "No, my sister. Both of them hardly talk about the way they feel. So I couldn't help them; even if I tried." She answered.

"Their must be a way." Luna said with slight anger in her voice, "I cannot stand seeing Discord, or Freak like this." She continued.

"I know my sister. I know." Celestia said as she draped a wing over her sister, "Right now. We must hope and pray they can pull threw this." She continued before releasing her sister from her wing embrace. "Come, we have some work that needs to be done." She said before she walked out of the room; her sister following close behind her. After she had stared at Discord one last time.

But many miles away out in the Everfree. Freak could be seen sitting at the edge of a rather steep cliff. The cloths he wore were jet black; with the pattern of the flower known as Birdsfoot Trefoil. His hair was the color of starlight. He had two wings coming from his back; one was similar to that of a demon. While the other was similar to that of a swan. His left arm was in the form of a dragon. While the right armed seemed to remain human; except it had the same color to that of a timberwolves hide. His left eye was the same color of a sword; while the pupil was slitted like a dragons. His right eye was black as night; only beacue the pupil was as wide as a sharks. He was looking down at the bottom of the cliff; seeing a very dangerous drop, that could and would kill anything that went over the edge. He then released a small irritated sigh; before he summoned a CZ75 pistol. He tightly gripped the pistol by its handle and lifted it up to his head; he then took in a deep breath, and pulled the trigger. Not only causing a loud cracking sound to echo threw the forest. But to also send a small piece of metal flying out of the gun; directly threw his head, and then threw the air.

"Augh! Damn it that hurts!" Freak shouted as he gripped his head; releasing loud hissing sounds. As the wound in his head had finished healing; almost as if it was never there. "God, I hate the healing factor." He released a small groan of pain for a few seconds, "That Discord gave me." He groaned as wave after wave of pain shot from his head.

After a few short seconds the pain had stopped and he had taken out a cigar. He had it in his mouth and he was inhaling the smoke from the burning leafs' inside of it. He then exhaled a huge puff of clear smoke; emotion on his face clearly showing that the cigar was having some kind of effect on him. After a few short minutes; he had finished his cigar and had thrown the bud end over the cliff. He then looked up at the sky; almost as if he was looking at someone, and they were looking right back at him. "Sorry, I couldn't save ya, Santiago." Freak apologized as he got back up on his feet; only to hear a loud growling sound come from behind him, "Now is not the day." He groaned out as he shook his head; slowly he turned around and saw a rather large timberwolf right behind him. Its fangs were dripping with its saliva and it was growling rather loudly.

"You really wanna mess with me today?" Freak asked in a uncaring tone only to hear the wolf growl loudly in response. "Okay then." He continued as he lifted his dragon hand up; only to wave it back towards him. Daring the timberwolf to attack him. The Timberwolf barked loudly in response; flashing its fangs in the process, so that it could try and intimidate his prey. It didn't work. Freak just stared back at the creature; waiting for it to make the first move. It did not take long for his patience to pay off; the wolf broke out in full sprint towards him. Its fangs' bared and ready to sink into his flesh; allowing it to not only kill its latest prey, but to also possibly get some much needed food in its stomach. Freak just continued to stare at the charging animal; just before he summoned a strange orange colored pistol and aimed it at the wolf. After a few short seconds he pulled the trigger sending a small ball of fire towards the wolf. The ball of fire imbedded itself inside the wolfs chest; causing it to release a rather loud yelp and to also come to a complete stop. It then started to howl loudly in pain as it started to roll and flop around on the ground; from its chest a small fire spread threw its body. Causing wave after wave of pain to shoot threw its body; as it slowly burned alive.

"That's why I said do not mess with me." Freak said in an uncaring voice; slowly he walked passed the burning corpse. Hearing the creatures howls of pain echo threw the air. Almost as if it was begging him to end its pain...but he did not care. He quickly unfolded his wings and took to the skies; leaving the wolf to suffer threw its slow, painful death.

**(Location: Royal meeting room. Time:Some time in the afternoon.)**

both princesses are shown sitting in the middle of a large meeting room. Right across from them were the royals of neighgypt and the royals of saddlearabia. To the right of Luna was Discord; who looked almost as if something else was one his mind. All of them were sitting quietly inside the large room; which seemed to be irritating one of the prince of saddlearabia, for he was tapping one of his hooves impatiently on the floor. And he seemed to be grinding his teeth inside his mouth.

"Celestia?" The prince asked causing her to look towards him.

"Yes, Prince Sand stream." She replied.

"When will the one known as Freak, arrive? I am starting to grow impatient." Sand stream said as he placed his hoof to his forehead; almost as if he was having a rather large headache.

"I am not sure, Prince Sand stream." Princess Celestia answered which caused him to growl in anger. "He is not known for his timing; whenever he arrives. He arrives." She continued.

"Then you must teach your weapon about."

"WEAPON!" Discord, roared causing everyone in the room to look towards him. They could actually see him radiating with anger. His chaos magic was literally bleeding out of him. While his eyes had turned into a dark orange color. "He's not a weapon!" He continued.

"Discord! Be silent!" Celestia shouted in her royal voice; which surprised her little sister. Never in all of her life had her sister used her royal voice; it was only when she was addressing herself to another royal, or when she was speaking to a soon to be executed, enemy.

"Celestia! Control your war-beast!" King Sphinx shouted.

"WAR-BEAST!" Discord roared in a voice that rivaled Celestias' royal voice. "I AM NO WAR-BEAST." He continued as he charged up an orb of chaos; in his talon claw.

"DISCORD! NO!" Celestia shouted but it was already to late. Discord had already launched the orb right at King Sphinx; only to immediately regret the poor decision he had made. Time had seemed to slow for everyone in the room; the King Sphinx was trying to dodge the attack, and both princess were trying to used their magic to stop the attack. Discord could only watch in horror; he had just launched a chaotic attack at an innocent pony, and he knew that it was going to possibly kill the innocent pony. Suddenly the sound of a window crashing echoed threw the room; just as the orb of chaos crashed into something, and a really loud explosion echoed threw the air. In seconds the dust had cleared and there standing in front of King Sphinx; was Freak.

Discord had smiled happily as he walked towards Freak. "Freak. Thank the wyrm, you."

"Discord." Freak said an a cold, calm voice. Just before he lifted his dragon arm and pointed his index finger towards, Discord. Who had a look of horror stretch across his face. "Bang." He continued before snapping his hand back rapidly; causing a loud cracking sound to be heard. Just as Discord, was thrown backwards into the wall. Almost as if something hard had just hit him.

"Augh." Discord groaned out as he got up from the ground. "Was that necessary, Freak?" He asked.

"No." Freak answered bluntly as he placed the end of a cigar in his mouth; just before he snapped his fingers and caused a small flame to appear over his fingers. Allowing him to light the cigar. "I just felt like doing it." He continued.

"Celestia!" Sand storm shouted causing everyone to look at him. "Keep these mad-dogs on their leashes. Please!" He continued.

"You wanna die, kid?" Freak asked which shocked Sand storm completely.

"How dare you." Sand storm growled out in anger. "Do you know who I am!?" He shouted.

"Besides an annoying, asshole. Who's mothers probably regrets letting his father pork her." Freak answered which caused more anger to bleed into Sand storms mind.

"Watch who you insult, beast." Sand storm said threw gritted teeth. "It may come back to hurt you." He threatened.

"Now, you need to watch who you insult." Freak replied before exhaling a small puff of smoke. "It will come back to hurt you." He said before inhaling another good amount of smoke.

"Is that a threat!" Sand storm shouted as he got into a fighting stance.

"No." Freak said before removing the cigar from his mouth. "Its a promise." He continued coldly before exhaling a long stream of smoke; which moved rapidly towards Sand storm. Only to turn into small, rapidly spinning tornado; which had managed to pick Sand storm up. Only to throw him violently into King Spinx. "Told ya." He smirked.

"You!" Sand storm shouted as he got to his feet; shooting him a look of anger, "I will put you down like the dog you are!" Sand storm shouted as he drew a small sword; only to charge towards Freak, read to finally kill the rabid beast. But before his blade even met the beasts flesh. Discord, had gotten in between him and the beast; only to immediately stop him with his magic.

"I told you once...boy." Discord said in a deadly cold voice, "You." He growled out before ripping the sword out of Sand storms' hold. "Do not." He continued before using his magic to levitate Sand storm off the ground. "Call him." He then looked the pitiful excuse for a ruler in the eyes; giving him a deadly cold glare, "A. Bucking. Dog." Discord growled before he slammed Sand storm hard into the ground; only to lift him back up into the air, and then slamming him hard into an opposite wall. Causing not only a large crack to form on the wall; but to also cause a large cracking sound to come from Sand storms body.

"DISCORD!" Celestia shouted in her royal voice; except Discord payed no attention. Immediately she got to Sand storms side; hearing him groaning loudly in pain. She then turned around and shot both of them a death glare. Right now, if she wanted to she could easily kill them. "Get out!...both of you!" She ordered in a voice just barely above a whisper. The two did not need anything else said to them; both of them immediately left the room, and they seemed to careless about what they had just done.

It had been about one hour since Discord, and Freaks outburst. Both of them were waiting in the throne room of Canterlot castle; neither one of them speaking to each other. The reason for the silence was not of fear, nor was it anger. But really they just had nothing to talk about. They were just sitting there in silence; waiting for Celestia, to come and punish them. Knowing full well that she was either going to put them in jail. Banish them to the moon or possibly the sun. Hell, maybe she would make them stay with Prince Blueblood. Now that would be torture. Except both of them seemed to not care; that they were about to possibly get put in prison, or that they were going to possibly be banished. Both of them seemed to have their minds on something else. Discord seemed to be almost on the verge of tears. While, Freak looked a bit more agitated than usual; almost as if he wanted to tear something apart. Suddenly the doors were thrown open violently just as Celestia walked into the room. She had a look of anger on her face; which-if it could- possibly kill whatever she looked at.

"Do you two have any idea what you both have done!" She said in a voice full of anger.

"Beside, kick a punk rulers ass." Freak said flatly as he continued to look outside one of the many windows.

"Not only have you jeopardized a possible treaty between two kingdoms. Both of you may have started a war!" Celestia shouted only to realize the two seemed to not be listening. "WHEN I SPEAK BOTH OF YOU WILL LISTEN!" She shouted in the royal voice.

"Put a sock in it." Discord replied before snapping his fingers; causing an actual sock to appear in Celestias mouth, momentarily gagging her. Before she had spat it out.

"Do you both see this as some kind of joke?!" Celestia asked as her anger started to reach its boiling point.

"No, more of an annoyance." Freak answered.

"Do you two know the penalties of your recent actions?!" She asked.

"Banishment, prison, spending the summer with Blueblood, lava pit, guillotine, hanging, wearing a really tight and uncomfortable thong. No, we're pretty sure what to expect." Discord answered which just fueled Celestias anger.

"I am in no mood for your smart-ass remarks!" Celestia shouted.

"What? Is it that time of the month again?" Freak asked which almost sent Celestia over her breaking point.

"What happens to my body is no concern of yours!" She answered.

"Then it is that time of the month." Discord stated which was the final piece of straw; that finally broke the camels back.

Celestia could feel her anger boiling up inside of her; she could feel the actual heat of the sun moving threw her magic. Ready to be used to get rid of those that crossed her. She then looked towards the two one last time; only this time she noticed something that she never noticed before. She could see stains of tear streak running down, Discords face. Almost as if he had been crying just recently. While Freak seemed to have his dragon claw clenched into a tight fist; it was so tight she could actually see blood dropping from it, for his claws had managed to pierce his skin. She then took in a very, much needed, deep breath. Only to slowly exhale her held breath; allowing her to slowly calm down.

"What is wrong with you two?" Celestia asked.

The question took both of them by surprise; they did not expect her to ask them what was wrong, but just like Celestia. It was none of her concern. "Nothing. It is a problem that does not concern you!" Discord answered in a slightly choked voice; almost as if he was about to cry again.

"It does concern me; when you almost start a war." Celestia said in a slightly irritated tone.

"We are dealing with problems; that only we know how to deal with. Nobody else can help us deal with it. Nor can they possibly understand." Freak replied knowing full well that he was right.

Celestia sighed sadly; although she really wanted to help the two, Freak was correct. Whatever was making them feel this way; it was on a different level of hurt, sadness, and regret. "Can you both at least tell me what is wrong? I wish to help both of you or at the least; give you some words of comfort." She pleaded hoping that she finally managed to break threw the wall; that the two managed to build up.

"No. You cannot fathom." Both of them said the first part of the sentence; at the exact same time.

"The pain that I feel." Discord said as tears started to fall from his eyes once again.

"The anger that I feel." Freak hissed out before punching the window he was standing at; shattering it into many small pieces.

"Then...both of you leave me no choice." Celestia said before she closed her eyes; only to take in another deep breath. Releasing it just a few short seconds later, "I order you both to go...stay in Ponyville." She continued which caused both of them to grow slightly confused.

"Ponyville? Why do you want us to go there?" Freak asked.

"Because...there is one pony who can possibly help you two." Celestia answered before she turned her gaze towards Discord, "Or at least one of you." She continued.

"Fluttershy." Discord said which caused Celestia to nod.

"Yes. I believe she may be able to."

"No." Discord interrupted which shocked Celestia, he would always jump almost head over hooves; when he heard he could visit Fluttershy. She knew the draconequin had feelings for the shy pegasus; which he made clear during the Tierk incident. But to hear the draconequin say no; was something new to her. "She does not need to worry with us." He continued as he tried to stop his tears.

Celestia sighed sadly as she looked at the two creatures once again; feeling almost as if she was about to cry. "Discord. Freak. Please." She begged desperately wanting to help the two now more than ever. "She can help with the pain both of you are feeling. Just allow her to help you both; even if it just numbs the pain. At least for a brief moment neither of you will feel pain." She continued.

Discord found it hard to ignore Celestias words; normally he could easily tune her out, but not this time. "Alright." discord growled out, "I'll go." He continued which caused Celestia to smile happily.

"And you Freak?" She asked.

"I'll go if it makes you shut up." Freak answered which made Celestia slightly happier; aside from the fact she was just insulted once again.

"Thank you...both of you." Celestia thanked before she made her way to the exit of the throne room, "I hope that she can help you both; with your inner demons." She continued before finally exiting the room.

The two just simply ignored her once again; both of them knew that the shy mare would be unable to help them, but then again. They could use a break from Canterlot, and its upper class lifestyle. After a few short minutes the two exited the throne room. Walking clear out of the castle and into its gardens; not only allowing them to take to skies, but it also allowed them to slip out of Canterlot undetected. There were still some upper class ponies who saw them as monster; saying that they needed to be banished, or at the very least. Have leashes placed on them. The two did not need to hear any insults from those ponies; since they were both in foul moods. They were not afraid to possibly murder somepony.

**(Location:Fluttershys cottage.)**

Fluttershy, can be see waiting patiently outside on her porch. Not to long ago a pegasus guard had knocked on her door; telling her to expect both Discord, and Freak. A smile had stretched across her face after the guard had told her the news; it had been a really long while since she last saw them, so a visit was overdue. Especially since it was to help their moods. In a matter of minutes she could see two beings flying towards her home. Which caused her to smile warmly; she knew that it was them, and she was ready to help them in any way she could. In a matter of seconds the two landed in front of her home. Freak, had landed hard on the ground; which he always did. Simply because he enjoys the effect of free-fall and he enjoys the pain of landing hard onto the ground. Which would shatter a normal pegasus ponies bones. While Discord, always landed softly on the ground. Simply because just like many others; he enjoyed his flights and wanted to make them last.

"You both made it." Fluttershy said as she ran up to the two; flying up into Discords upper body. Allowing her to give him a caring hug; while also allowing him to hug her back. Once she was done hugging Discord, she walked over to Freak and just gave him a hoof-bump like she would do with Rainbow dash. "How was the fly?" She asked.

"Good." Discord answered with a fake smile.

"Boring. I prefer having something shooting at me as I fly." Freak answered before he summoned a cigar into his dragon claw. "Do you mind if I smoke?" He asked as he looked towards Fluttershy.

"Could you please do it over the bridge." Fluttershy answered while trying to keep from sounding rude, "Last time I let you smoke near here; some of the birds choked on the smoke, and some of my flowers smelled like that leaf in there." She explained.

"No problem." Freak answered as he walked towards the bridge; ready to finally enjoy his cigar, "Thanks." He thanked before he finally walked over the bridge; where he lit the open end of the cigar. Allowing him to inhale the bitter tasting smoke of the leaf.

Fluttershy was thankful the Freak had listened to her. She knew that he was as stubborn as a mule sometimes...well all the time. But he did obey the rules of another ponies home; meaning that he knew. If they said no that meant no. Fluttershy then looked up at Discord; giving him a small caring smile in the process. Which he returned with a fake happy smile. "It is so good to see you again, Fluttershy." She heard him say.

"It is good to see you as well, Discord. Though I wish it was under better circumstances." She replied sadly.

"So, her guard got here first?" Discord asked feeling slight anger towards Celestia. Not only has she managed to make this more uncomfortable than it was already. But she had also managed to frustrate him with her worrying.

"Yes." Fluttershy answered sadly before she flew up to his eye level. "He told me that something was bothering both you and Freak. She wants me to see if I can help you."

"Its nothing Fluttershy, we're both fine and we are just paying a long overdue visit." Discord lied as he tried to walk away from her; except she immediately got in front of him once again.

"You know you're a horrible liar, Discord." Fluttershy said before placing a caring hoof on the side of his face, "Please Discord, tell me whats wrong." She continued.

Discord quickly moved his head away from her hoof. "Like I said before dear; nothing is wrong with me. I am fine." He lied once again.

"Discord." Fluttershy sighed sadly before flying in front of him once again. "I can see the hurt and sadness in your eyes. I can feel it radiating from you; which is almost about to make me cry." She continued before she lifted his head up to her gaze, "Please Discord, tell me what is wrong. So that I may help you with your pain." She continued.

Discord sighed sadly as he looked into her beautiful teal eyes. He never could say no to that face; which gave her leverage over him, "Okay." He replied in a voice just barely above a whisper. Which shocked her; never had she ever heard his voice so quiet, "I will tell you. But can I tell you inside; I wish this to remain between you and me." Discord continued.

"Of course." Fluttershy replied before flying over to her front door; openning it wide so that Discord could enter. In a matter of seconds both of them were inside and sitting on her couch. Discord had a sad expression on his face; as he tried to hold the tears in his eyes back. While Fluttershy had wrapped her front left foreleg around his lion paw; trying her best to comfort him in any way possible.

"Discord." Fluttershy said.

"Hmm." Discord replied as he looked down towards her.

"It's okay to cry." She replied as she looked back up towards him. "You do not need to keep everything inside of you. I am right here with you and I want to help you." She continued before she nuzzled his arm.

Discord sighed sadly once again. "You are to kind, Fluttershy." He said before he looked away from her. "Tears can wait." He said before lifting his head up; while he tried to put on a stern face. Trying his best to mask any sadness he was feeling. "Right now. I must tell you a story...my story." He continued while trying to keep his voice from tightening up on him. "Like many stories they must start at a beginning. But for me...mine begins in the middle. Where I was at the happiest point in my life."

**(Location:Eden valley. Time:almost one-hundred million years before Equestrian time.)**

_ "I was about thirteen-hundred years old at the time. A time when young juvenile draconequin take their place as adults."_ About thirty young draconequin males can be seen walking in a straight line; they all had strange markings painted along their bodies. All of them had an eager look on their faces; almost as if they were waiting for something to start. _"We are put threw a set of four trials'; called the break. The first trial is deprivation."_ The thirty draconequin males can be seen standing in front of separate rooms; the inside of the rooms were as dark as night and they seemed to be a little claustrophobic. A single draconequin elder can be seen standing behind the line of males. He had a stern look on his face; almost as if he was judging them. "Before you are your rooms for the next three days!" _"He would shout; then he told us the trial, "All of you will be locked into these rooms for three days. You will have no light! No magic! No sound!" _"No food or no water. For the next three days!" The elder shouted which caused some draconequin to cringe at the thought. "The doors can be opened from the inside." _"It did give us some relief to hear him say that; except what he said to us next. Was what devastated all of us on the inside." _

"But if you open the door before the third day is done. You will fail the break! And forever you will be seen as a child! Never as an adult. Never as an equal." The elder continued which caused some of the males to loose their hope of passing the trials.

"_I wanted to pass, badly. I wanted to be seen as an equal, an adult. The only thing that was in my way were the trials. I knew I could do it; I knew I could become an adult, but when we entered those rooms. I started having my doubts."_

Discord can be seen inside the dark room; there was not light, no sound. Nothing. He could feel the silence slowly infecting his mind with fear; which he tried to keep out of his mind by simply think of the reward by passing this trial. Already he had made it threw five hours of the first trial; if he could survive the next sixty-seven hours of the trial. He would be one more step close to becoming what he desperately wanted to become.

"_The first twenty-four hours were the easiest; come the second day. Hunger and dehydration would come into play. I remember the pain that came from my stomach; it felt like someone was literally twisting it into a knot. While the lack of water made me feel like my throat was cracking. But even then nothing prepared me for the silence."_

Discord can be seen dragging his talon hand down the left side wall of the room. Causing a loud screeching sound to echo threw the room; just before he fell to the floor. His body growing weaker and weaker with each passing second. Already he had managed to make threw sixty-eight of the seventy-two hours. If he could hold out for four more hours; he would pass the first trial and move on to the next, but there was one problem. The door handle was actually looking very, very, friendly.

"_I was at my mental breaking point. I wanted to; I desperately wanted to open that damn door. I wanted to pass these trials and I was going to pass. Then four hours later the door opened and I was free."_

Discord slowly walked out of the dark room; shielding his eyes from the harsh light that came form the outside. When his eyes finally adjusted he was shocked to see what had happened to the others. Out of the thirty draconequin that entered the rooms; only twenty remained. Ten of them had failed to pass the trial and were forever branded as children. Never to be given the privileges of an adult or to be considered as an equal. "All twenty of you have earned a little of my respect." The elder draconequin spoke.

"_But this was the easiest trial. I heard him say. Then came the second trial; the trial of endurance. We are bound by our hands and feet in a large arena; we then receive; one at a time. One-hundred whips."_

"5!" An adult draconequin shouted before a loud whipping sound could be heard; followed by the muffled pain filled groan of a male. "6!"

"_We were forbidden to cry out in pain. We had to take the pain like an adult; if we were to cry out in pain. We would fail the trial and never receive treatment for our wounds." _

"90!" The adult draconequin shouted only to be followed by a cry of pain. "Failure!" The adult shouted as the young draconequin feel to the ground in pain.

"_We lost five that day to the second trial; when I heard the adult shout one-hundred! I was happy. I had managed to pass the second trial; which allowed me to move on to the third trial. The trial of shame."_

The fifteen remaining draconequin are shown tied to posts; where their fellow draconequin threw trash, and rotten foods at them. Making them feel not only very embarrassed, but also making them feel very angry.

"_We had to resist yelling out that we quiet. No matter how angry or embarrassed that we got. We had to last for about five hours; sadly though we lost ten. Leaving only me and four others; to the final trial...the trial of the kill."_

The final five can be seen standing in a large fighting arena;each of them ready to begin the final trial. Ready to finally become true adults. Ready to finally become true draconequin.

"_We had to kill one human prisoner; during that time we were at war with the humans, so we had a few prisoners of war. That was the very day I lost my friend. But that was also the day I had met...Freak."_

Discord watched in horror as his friend, Snake bind. Was brought down to the ground; giving the human he was battling a very lethal edge. The human had managed to get on top of him; where it drew an improvised knife, and plunged it deep into Snake binds' neck. Causing him to release a roar of complete pain; as he died slowly, and painfully. After a few short seconds Snake binds' body became still; allowing the human to stand on its two feet. While it released a loud yell.

"_We did not kill him; which was the biggest mistake. You see we offer our prisoners a chance at freedom; only if they are able to kill a young draconequin in the hunt trial. If they were to succeed; they were set free. I on the other hand succeeded in killing my opponent. It was me and two others who had passed. We finally did it...i finally did it. I was an adult. I was an equal. I was...a true draconequin."_

**(Present time)**

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring all of that up." Fluttershy apologized.

"Don't be." Discord replied before he gave her a kind smile. "That was one of my greatest moments of my life. I have no regrets." He continued which gave her a small amount of comfort.

"But, why do you feel?"

"I haven't gotten to that part yet." Discord interrupted. "Two months after the trials; I had used one of my privileges. I had the privilege to take a mate." He continued

**(Time: Two months after the trials.)**

_"There was only one draconequus for me; she was beautiful, chaotic, nice, and...my greatest friend."_

Discord is shown gently hugging a female draconequus in his arms. She was built almost exactly like him; except for the long silver hair that was on her head. She was gently rubbing her head on the side of his. Purring happily as she held the one she loved; close to her body. Hearing both of their hearts beat as one. Knowing full well that the future was as bright as it could be.

"_Her name was Silver lining. We used to be good childhood friends; which later grew into something much more. A small blessing that is either taken for granted or is just simple abused. A blessing known only as one word...love."_

Discord and Silver lining are shown lying down in the middle of a large field; the field itself was filled with both myrtle flowers and red camellia flowers. They were both just lying there directly under the stars; their heads slowly closing the distance between themselves. Seconds before their lips had met in a passionate yet loving kiss.

"_I whispered I love you into her ears. And I heard her whisper I love you, too. We planned on preforming an eternal heart ritual. But before we could; I had to show my worthiness to her father...i had to fight her father."_

Discord is shown being thrown hard into a wall; which caused a huge crack to appear on it. Before he slowly slid down to the floor; groaning loudly in pain as he tried to get to his feet. Silver linings father, retired marshal Battlecry. He was a legendary soldier and leader; he had faced down many human soldiers and everyone he face. He had killed. Now Discord, was fighting the legendary soldier. Not only fighting to gain the hand of his love. But to also possibly gain the respect of her father.

"_If I was to defeat her father; I would not only prove my worthiness as a husband, but also I would prove to be a warrior. That could defend his mate and family. In order for me to defeat her father; I had to do one of three things. One: I simply had to kill him. Two:he had to bow to me. Three:I had to make him submit to me. I could not kill him or make him submit; he was a great marshal and I respected that. I also knew for a fact there was no way that he was gonna bow. So I just had to beat him; which seemed almost impossible...until."_

Battlecry was suddenly picked up high into the air and slammed down hard. Knocking the wind completely out of his lungs. Discord then quickly got on top of him and lifted up his talon hand; only to charge it up with a powerful chaos attack. Battlecry, knew that he was possibly going to die. But at least he would die happy; knowing that his daughter had a good, strong husband. He then closed his eyes and waited for his death.

"_I then launched my punch to the left of his head; sparing him from death. He looked up at me in confusion; asking me why I had spared him. After I had helped him up off the floor."_

**(The present.)**

"I told him he was a good, marshal. I had no right to kill him." Discord said as he looked up to the ceiling; remembering the even that played a part in the happiest moment of his life.

"What happened after that?" Fluttershy asked eager to find out what had happened next.

"I looked a Silver and told her goodbye. I knew that I did not impress her father; which meant I could not take her as my mate." He continued before taking in a small choked breath, "The her father say. _"You will make a great, son-in-law."_ When I turned around I saw him bow. Him the greatest marshal that ever served in our army. Was bowing to me; which meant I had permission to may Silver lining." Discord said as he started to remember another happy moment in his life. His wedding.

**(Discord and Silvers wedding.)**

_"I remember standing with her at the alter of the ancients. Part of tradition we had to intertwine our bodies together; symbolizing our commitment to each other. I remember whispering the ancient words of our ancestors into her ear. My love I wish we can stay like this for all eternity. I wish that I can always be your protecting armor; that way I can protect you from everything. Even when there is nothing to protect you from. From this day forward till the day wyrm calls me to his kingdom. I will be by your side. She would then whisper the ancient words of the females; back into my ear."_

**(The present.)**

"Afterwords. We would separate from each other and kiss. Symbolizing our marriage_._" Discord said before looking back down at Fluttershy, who had a few tears rolling down her face.

"That was beautiful, Discord." Fluttershy said in a voice that was just bare of a whisper.

"It was." Discord replied before it got quite for a few short seconds; trying his best to hold back a few tears. "A few weeks later; she told me she was with my child and then almost eight months later. Our child...my daughter was born." He continued his voice starting to tighten up slightly, "But on that same day Silver lining, my mate, my love. Passed away." He continued almost breaking down in tears right there; except he held them back.

"Discord.." Fluttershy said in an almost apologetic way; wishing she never forced him into telling her his story.

"My daughters name was...Screwball. She was a mare with dark pink skin; she had a mane of dark blue and white. She was everything to me." Discord continued as he started to what had happened years later.

"What happened to her, Discord?" Fluttershy asked only to hear silence in response. "Discord?" She asked again.

"Daemon." Discord replied this time with anger in his voice.

"Who?" Fluttershy asked.

"It was about thirteen years later. The human and draconequin war was in full swing; I was finally a marshal then. While my daughter...she chose to join the hunters. It was a group of draconequin that acted like scouts; except they were also our very first, black ops unit." Discord answered as he remember what had happened so many years ago. "I was on a mission; me and a few others were supposed to intercept a human convoy. But instead we walked right into a trap. Everyone on my team was killed. While I was taken prisoner.

**(Time: almost ten years into the human draconequin war.)**

Discord felt the bag over his head pulled violently off. Allowing him to see four human standing in front of him; one of them which he recognized immediately. The human had two large bull horns coming out of his head; his skin was a hellish red, and his eyes were as black as night. This was the Freak known only as Daemon. "Daemon, I assume." Discord said in an uncaring tone; only to receive a hard slap to the side of the face, "Good morning." He laughed out as he felt himself become wide awake.

"You shall talk only when spoken to." A black skinned male said.

"I can speak whenever I want to." Discord replied.

"You cant if your tongues ripped out." A light brown skinned female threatened.

"I would like to see you try." Discord smirked.

"Discord, Discord, Discord." Daemon spoke as he walked up towards him. "Do you have any idea...who you with?" He rhetorically asked.

"Beside a couple of escaped Freakshow attractions." Discord replied before he was punched hard in the chest by, Daemon. Which just caused him to laugh loudly.

"We are the psycho paths...and now you are going to start talking." Daemon hissed out before one of his group wheeled in a large table; which was covered by a sheet. Once the table was close to Daemon, he pulled it off and revealed multiple torture devices. One was a really large sledge hammer. The other was a large ten gallon gas tank filled with water. The third was a car battery with jumper cables connected to it. The fourth was a huge monkey wrench. "Tell us what we need to know." Daemon said as he moved closer to Discords ear and whispered, "And we promise to kill you faster."

"Kill me faster." Discord replied as he broke out into laughter, "If you stupid humans seemed to have forgotten. I have a-agh!" He yelled out in pain; while a loud cracking sound could be heard echoing threw the room. Quickly he turned around and looked at his tail; only to see that the end, close to the tip of his tail. Was broke; because one of the humans had used the sledgehammer on his tail.

"We did not forget about your healing magic." Daemon said before he turned away from Discord. Smiling wickedly in the process. "which is why we have...anti-magic field generators around this building." He continued before another sickening crack echoed threw the air; forcing Discord to cry out even louder than before. "Now." Daemon said before he turned and looked at him once again, "I suggest you start talking."

"Do what you want." Discord said as he gave them a strong look, "I will never talk."He continued which caused Daemon, to just shake his head.

"Bone breaker...Sledge hammer." Daemon said which caused Bone breaker, to smile wickedly. Slowly he lifted the Sledgehammer over his head and brought it down hard onto Discords, tail. Causing the draconequin to release a loud his of pain. As a sickening cracking sound echoed threw the room. The human brought the sledgehammer down onto his tail; multiple times. Breaking it in multiple places; sometimes causing bone to stick out of it.

"Ready to talk now?" Daemon asked him again; only to have Discord, shoot him a smug look.

"I've felt worse." He replied.

"Toothache...pliers." Daemon ordered; which caused another human to walk towards the table. Only to pick up a small set of pliers; ready to use them for an evil intention.

Slowly the human walked up to Discord, forced his mouth open and gripped one of his front teeth. Using the tool to slowly and painfully pull it out of place. Discord tried he best not to cry out in pain. But when he felt his tooth slip out of his gum and its roots clung, and stabbed into his gums. Forcing him to release a small whimper; as a large amount of blood came from his gums. "Toothache, why is his tooth like that?" Daemon asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, doctor. But I'm afraid he only paid for half the treatment. So he only got half the treatment." Toothache replied before laughing like a maniac.

For over two hour the humans tortured the poor draconequin; who was on the verge of giving in, but his will seemed to be winning. He had he knees broken and his groin injured greatly by the giant monkey wrench. He was then knocked onto his back and submitted to simulated drowning. Simply by having a rag placed over his head and water being poured over it. He was then almost shocked to death by the car battery. Which caused the humans around him to laugh wickedly; as they watched him twitch around. Almost like a dog that had been shot. Discord was a bloody mess; his will was almost broken, and he possible. Was going to die there.

"Are you ready to talk now?" Daemon asked as he got close to Discords face. Only to have a large of saliva, spat onto his face. "Okay then." He said before wiping his face of the spit, "Bring in the other prisoner." He ordered causing two of his group to walk out into the hall.

"Get your bucking hands off me!" A familiar female voice shouted.

Discord had a horrified look appear on his voice; the voice belong to only one female, Screwball. His daughter. "Screwball!" He shouted just as the two brought her into the room and sat her down in front of her dad.

"Dad." Screwball said as she tried to get free.

"Now start talking." Daemon said before he got beside the girl; slowly licking his serpentine like tongue across her cheek. "Or we have some fun with her." He threatened.

"Leave her out of this!" Discord roared out in complete anger, "This is between you and me!" He continued.

"But, you shot her into her mommies body. Therefore she is part of you." Daemon replied wickedly before he walked toward, Discord.

"Dad." Screwball choked out.

"It's going to be okay, baby. It's going to be okay." Discord said which caused Daemon to chuckle slightly.

"Oh, how many times can you tell her that." Daemon said as he got next to Discord, "Now you can tell us what we want." He said before getting close to Discords ear. "Or we can do three things." He continued.

"One: we can give you a shot of changeling hormones." Daemon whispered which caused Discords eyes to go wide with terror. "Lets' just say; it gets you _"Up."_ in the world, and your daughter. Is not a bad piece of ass." Daemon chuckled.

"Your, insane." Discord said.

"No...I'm a functioning lunatic." Daemon replied. "Option two: you watch as we have fun with your daughter. We've got a lot of pent up stress and we could use the relief." He continued as one of the humans slowly rubbed Screw balls, shoulders.

"Don't you touch her!" Discord roared out.

"Or...We can go with option three." Daemon growled out before he pulled out a small pistol; only to violently place it into Discords, talon arm. "Shoot your daughter!" He shouted before lifting his arm up; only to aim it to the side of Screw balls head. Pulling the trigger and sending a bullet was sent flying past her head.

"NO!" Discord said as he tired to move his arm; trying his best not to let te bullets strike his daughter.

"That's right." Daemon growled out before he made Discord, pull the trigger once again. "Shoot your baby girl." He continued.

"Please, no!" Discord shouted as another shot rang out; only this time. The bullet had grazed the side of Screwballs head. "I'm begging you!" Discord continued.

Screwball then looked her father in the eye; her eyes had the look of sadness, and she looked as if she was about to cry. "Dad..." She choked out as the gun came to a stop; finally having its target in its sights, "It's going to be okay." She continued before the final shot rang out; sending the small piece of metal flying threw the air, and into her head. Causing her head to snap back violently; just before her body slumped backwards.

"SCREWBALL!

**(The present)**

"The human made me kill her." Discord replied in an icy calm voice. "I know full well that the human is to blame. But it was my talon that pulled the trigger; it was me who fired the lethal shot...it was me who killed her." He continued before he released a much needed breath of relief. Almost as if a much needed weight; was lifted off his chest. "Thank you, Fluttershy. I really nee." He stopped himself when he looked down at her. He could see the tears falling from her beautiful eyes; while her body seemed to shake. Almost like she had a cold.

Discord then gave her a small sad smile, "Oh, come now Fluttershy. This was a long time ago and. Agh!" He shouted as Fluttershy launched herself towards him; almost knocking him over. As she wrapped her arms into a caring hug. Discord could not believe it; she actually felt sorry for him. He then gently rubbed the back over her head with his lion paw. "Please, Fluttershy. It was nothing. I am fine...I'm...I'm." He could not take it any more; almost immediately he broke down into tears, and returned her hug. His crying soon turned into sobbing; only to slowly turn into howls of sadness and pain. Slowly turning into sobs of nothing but pure sadness.

"It's okay to cry, Discord." Fluttershy said in a voice just barely above a whisper. "It's okay to cry." She continued as she tried to comfort her friend. She then started to gently rock him back and fourth; just before she started to hum the tune of a song. That she knew.

**(Let me in)**

Fluttershy started to gently rub the back of Discords head. Trying her best to calm her friend.

**(I can see the tears falling from your eyes. I can hear the pain in your cries.)**

She then hugged him tightly once again; feeling him taking in some sobbing breaths.

**(I want to stop the pain that your in. because I know that you want this to end.)**

She started to gently rub the back of his head; feeling the tears running down her back.

**(All you have to do...is let me in.)**

Discord gripped Fluttershy in a gently hug; wishing that he was not feeling this weak.

**((Let me in) Let me help you with your pain. (Let me in) Don't leave me out here in the rain.)**

Fluttershy started to gently nuzzle Discord. Hoping that the song was working.

**((Let me in.) I hate seeing you with a broken heart. (Let me in.) Seeing you like this tears me apart. (Let me in...)**

Discord wished she did not see him like this. But some how with her around; he was feeling better.

**(I know I can't fathom the pain your in. I desperately want to help you win.)**

Fluttershy slowly moved her head towards Discord ears; allowing her to whisper the next set of lyrics.

**(You don't have to hide your pain. Because it would be all in vain.)**

She then tightened her grip on him; feeling his body literally shaking with sadness.

**(Please let me hold you in my arms. I promise to protect you from any harm.)**

Discord then released a small sob; he felt pathetic, for showing his weakness. But somehow he felt himself getting stronger.

**(I know I can make this end. All you have to do...is let me in.)**

Fluttershy gave Discord a gentle lick to the side of his head. Trying to show him that she was there for him.

**((Let me in) Please don't hide your fears. (Let me in) Come whisper them in my ear.)**

She then felt Discord nuzzle her gently; which caused her to gently smile.

**((Let me in. Just tell me everything tonight. (Let me in) I will help you with my light. (Let me in...)**

Slowly she moved her head down to his chest. Hearing his heart beating gently inside his chest.

**(When I hear the fear and pain in your cries. Nothing can stop the tears falling from my eyes.)**

A few tears started to fall from her eyes; staining Discords chest.

**(I know you feel like your to blame. But right now let me be your loving flame.)**

She then brought her head back up to his. Only this time she had unintentionally placed her heart over his; which somehow caused both hearts to beat at the same time.

**(I can feel your heart beating slowly inside. I will stay right here by your side. I will stay here with you till the end. Just please...please...please...let me in.)**

She then gave him a small kiss on the left side of his cheek. Trying her best to show him some loving affection.

**((Let me in) I will catch you when you fall. (Let me in.) I will break threw this wall. (let me in.) Let my love be your light. (Let me in.) Deep down you know this feels right. (Let me in.) I know you don't want to be alone. (Let me in.) That's why I'm here in your home. (Let me in...)**

Discord then pulled away from her; allowing him to look her in the eyes.

**(Let me dry those tears.)**

Fluttershy gently wiped away his tears.

**(Let me help you with your fears.)**

He then closed his eyes tight. Feeling more tears about to come from his eyes.

**(let me see your eyes.)**

Slowly he opened his eyes up again; allowing her to see his beautiful eyes.

**(Don't let me hear your cries.)**

She then slowly moved her head closer to his; which caused their eyes to slowly start closing.

**(I will be hear with you till the end...all you have to do~o...is let me in.)**

Fluttershy then gave Discord a caring kiss on the lips; completely shocking him at first, but then he returned her kiss. Which caused her to moan slightly in pleasure. After a few short seconds the two broke the kiss and looked into each others eyes. Feeling their hearts beating rapidly inside of their chests.

"Fluttershy." Discord said in a voice just barely above a whisper.

"Yes, Discord." She replied.

"I...I...I love you." He said which caused Fluttershy to smile happily.

"I love you to, Discord." She replied before bringing him into a loving hug; seconds before she heard him release a small yawn. "Are you tired?" She asked only to see him shake his head. "Then come on lets go to my room." She said before they walked to her room.

In a matter of seconds they had reached her room; Fluttershy slowly got into the be and under the covers. Leaving just enough room for him on the bed; which would allow him to sleep next to her. Slowly Discord layed himself down onto her bed; letting the softness of it slowly relax his body. Once he was fully down onto the bed. Fluttershy gently pulled the cover over both of them; before she gently cuddled, Discord. Allowing her to rest her head on his chest.

"Fluttershy?" Discord said.

"Yes, Discord." She replied.

"Thank you...for everything." He thanked which caused her to smile warmly.

"You are welcome my love." She replied before she gently nuzzled his chest, "There was just one thing you had to do." She said.

"And what was that?" He asked before he started to feel sleep over taking him.

"You just had to let me in." She continued before they both fell asleep; knowing full well that they were no longer alone in the word. They finally had each other and now; whenever they needed a shoulder to cry on. All they had to do was simply find each other.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Hope you all enjoyed this.**


End file.
